blueteagames_fafandomcom-20200213-history
Key Quests
Description Key quests are not, in fact, quests vital to advance the game. They are instead quests that you enter by using the Golden Keys dropped by enemies after Book 13. As they take keys, you do not have to spend Stamina to enter a key quest. Elemental Spirit Elixir These quests are elementally themed, but a consistent enemy is a high-defense enemy that shields other enemies, so having a monocolor team to deal with them first is suggested. They drop Elixirs that provide defensive elemental enchantments, corresponding to the quest's element. If you have maximized a monocolor team with a Brute, Elf Lord, Alchemist, Ranger and inserting your selected initial hero where you wish, and selecting a pretty high level friend, you should be able to take care of these enemies. Battle Forge Elixir These quests drop Elixirs that provide benefits to the stats mentioned in the quests' name. These enemies are slightly more difficult, probably above Hard difficulty = Heroic difficulty. Fableton Library These quests are, as of last report, buggy and hard as hell to beat. So, we'll get more information as we can. I believe the large creatures that prevent damage to other creatures are called "Defenders". In any case, there are 6 battles that contain some combination of Defenders, Undead Sorcerors, Hellhounds, Dragons, Witches, and a sundry of opponents. IMHO, the Defenders are the toughest in conjunction with the Undead Sorcerors. The Defenders usually have to hit with 10k+ normal damage or 6k+ with a critical to die in a hit, otherwise they only take 1 damage. They also have 15 health. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but the Undead Sorcerors also paralyze your heroes for 2 rounds. The final boss has probably in the order of 1.5 million health and hits for 9999 damage in Heroic or 2-3 million health and hits for 15000 damage in Godly. It seems there is a bug in that even Chromatic resistance (resist all) does not affect the final boss. Goldilocks, Master of Bears, does reduce the damage by 20% to 12000. Heroic difficulty, I consistently take out with Level 100 Rose Red, Lady of the Flame, Level 120 Snow Queen, Regent of the Ice, Level 120 Midas, the King of Gold, Level 120 False Prince, the Mad Knight and Level 120 Merlin, The All-Powerful Wizard. It's a link and damage oriented team. Primary strategy is to link every non-heart gem in the non-boss battles and then link in some heart gems as needed to heal up for the boss battle. Chromatic resistance does affect the boss for either Heroic or Godly difficulties (I am not sure if Chromatic Elixirs are counted at all!) Godly difficulty, basically if you use Merlin/Snow Queen/Rose Red plus two out of the following 4: Guinevere, Queen of the Round, Goldilocks, Master of Bears, Big Bad Wolf, Tyrant of the Forest and/or Rapunzel, Queen of the Tower. Unfortunately with 15000 damage, you have to heal pretty fast. At the rate of 6 heart gems per round and approximately 5% health per heart gem, you definitely need Merlin, the All-Powerful Wizard in your set of heroes and take in all gems for 100% healing. If you take in less than 6 health gems, unless you get a lucky block, your party is going to be toast.